


not the fics you're looking for (prompt fill collection)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, No Proofreading We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fills for prompts sent to me on tumblr.Pairings, ratings, and tags will change as I add more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For u-wingcorps. Prompt: "proposal"

There had been a pit in Wedge’s stomach for the past few weeks. Try as he might, he was unable to shake off the feeling that something was not right between him and Luke. For weeks now, the other man had seemed uneasy around him. There were moments when he would look as if he was about to say something, but then would stop himself. He seemed quieter, more subdued. When they were together, Wedge could sense that Luke was more often than not lost in his own thoughts than actually with him. 

This was especially strange to Wedge, since things had always seemed so easy between the two of. Probably easier than they should have, considering that Luke was the last of the Jedi and they were both soldiers in the middle of a war that at best seemed like it would never end and at worst seemed to spell inevitable defeat. But with Luke, Wedge felt, there were times when he was almost able to forget all of that for a moment. Flying together, running drills, planning formations, and simply being in each other’s company—there were times when things almost felt  _ good _ . After all, at heart Luke was much more like him—a headstrong flyboy with a lifelong itch to go  _ fast—  _ than a mysterious Jedi Knight. However, Wedge had noticed to his concern, lately he had been acting more and more like the latter.

Wedge had never been the type for secrets—in fact, he was terrible liar all around—but that didn’t mean he wasn’t able to notice one being kept from him, and that’s what all signs from Luke lately seemed to be pointing to. This was concerning, as it wasn’t a habit of Luke’s to keep things from him. The closest thing to that had been immediately after Bespin, when Luke had returned short one hand and shaken to his core. But even then, it wasn’t like Luke was hiding things from him. There was an understanding between them that Luke needed time, and it wasn’t long before a night came along when Luke crumpled against him and cried while explaining the horror of who Vader truly was to him.

So if Luke was hiding something now, Wedge knew it had to be something  _ to do with them.  _ To be honest, Wedge couldn’t pretend he was all that surprised. Ultimately, all good things had to come to an end, especially when you were in a relationship with someone whose fate was intertwined so closely with that of the galaxy. Wedge knew it would be foolish to believe that anything between them could last, that it could be any more than a fleeting comfort in the midst of war. 

Still, Wedge had to admit that perhaps he had been a fool, despite his better judgement. Those mornings when they got the rare chance to sleep in late, when he would be the first to wake and would watch as Luke slept, blonde hair messy on the pillow and face looking younger in that moment of peace without the weight of the galaxy upon him. When he would then kiss Luke awake, and Luke would yawn sleepily and pull him in close and they’d kiss lazily despite their morning breath and for a moment everything felt just a little bit perfect. Yeah, perhaps he had been a bit of a fool. Perhaps, in the midst of it all—the way they told he each other everything about their lives, the way they flew together like their thoughts shared a frequency, the way they touched each other, tender and desperate, in their quarters at night—he had become blind to reality.

Maybe that’s why he wasn’t surprised when recently Luke had begun to talk about needing to finish his Jedi training.  He had been mentioning it more and more frequently as of late, and Wedge could sense that he was trying to prepare him to be let down easy. Little things in passing, like, “Once we rescue Han and I go back to Dagobah,”. Wedge figured it was probably better this way, to cut things off before either of them got too involved and ending up getting hurt. He realized, unfortunately, that for him that it was already too late. 

He was in the hangar checking the engine on his X-Wing one evening when Luke approached him, looking nervous.

“Wedge… there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

_ Oh boy, here it goes.  _

Well, at least it would be over soon and he could go back to doing what he’d always done before the cosmic force that was Luke Skywalker crash-landed into his life. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his standard-issue jacket and tried to look casual and to not show the dread that was filling him inside. 

“Alright, Luke. What’s up?”

Luke ducked his dead and scuffed his foot back and forth against the ground. 

_ At least he has the decency to act like this is hard for him _ , thought Wedge with a sudden surge of bitterness he hadn’t known he’d been harboring. 

Luke looked up at him, continuing to fidget where he stood.

“Ok, well the thing is…” he said. He took a long intake of breath. “I was thinking that maybe we should just go ahead and get married?”

There were a few seconds that passed where Wedge said nothing, simply stared at Luke, stunned. The other man had spoken the last part so fast that Wedge thought there was a very good chance he had misheard him. Because surely Luke Skywalker hadn’t just suggested that they get married. 

Luke’s eyes had grown wide and he stepped closer to Wedge, raising his hands in a placating way. 

“I mean, only if you want to, of course. I was just thinking it might be a good idea, you know, while we have the chance. But we don’t have to, if that’s not something you want.” he spoke rapidly.

Wedge couldn’t help himself. He started laughing.

He laughed harder than he could remember in a very long time. That is, until he saw the confusion and hurt in Luke’s eyes, and immediately fought to catch his breath and pull Luke into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry!” he managed, “It’s just that… Luke I thought you were going to say we were over!”

Luke pulled away suddenly, eyes wide and looking even more bewildered.

“Say we were over? Why the kriff would I do that? I  _ love you _ , Wedge!”

Wedge let out another laugh. He couldn’t stop beaming. “I love you too Luke. I just thought...you had been acting mysterious lately like there was something you weren’t telling me, and you have to leave to finish your training… so I thought you were trying to find a way to cut me loose before you left.”

Luke narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. “Are you out of your mind, Wedge? I don’t want to cut you loose! The fact that I’m leaving is why I want to go ahead and do this now, while we have the chance. That is… if you want to?”

“Of course I want to!” Wedge couldn’t help himself and pulled Luke in for a short, fierce kiss, breaking away after a moment. “There’s nothing in the galaxy I’d want more.”

Luke smiled at him with that ray of sunshine smile that had stolen Wedge’s heart back on Yavin 4. 

“I guess we better go find Han to officiate this thing.” Luke chirped.

“Later.” said Wedge, pulling him in for another kiss. 

  
  



End file.
